


These Precious Things, part two

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: These Precious Things [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bilbo, why are you not happy to see Thorin?" Edda asked, her voice small and wary in the hobbit's ears. Her eyes like twin full moons in her thin face.</p><p>"Edda...I need you to..." Bilbo felt something like panic beginning to roil deep in his stomach, not unlike that day on the gate. He didn't want to explain...couldn't explain...not to her...not there...</p><p>"Bilbo..." he could hear her voice thicken with tears that threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Precious Things, part two

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The final, FINAL chapter of this series. It starts up right where the last part ended.
> 
> The series is complete.
> 
> EDIT: Did I say it was complete? Nothing is ever complete. And sometimes chapters need to be all but completely retwritten. Ever since I initially posted this back in June 2014, I've had problems with it. And for me to continue on, I needed to go back and do some revision. I'm much happier with this; gratuituous smut is gone and more character interaction. YAY!! It's basically the same story line, just told a little differently.

"Bilbo..." Thorin reached a hand out, but Bilbo stepped back, just out of reach.

"Thorin." he whispered. His mind had gone blank and his body was cold.

"Bilbo," Edda purred, taking his hand from her shoulder, "look at your poor Thorin! He needs so many kisses to heal his body. I've already given him mine," She kissed his hand and moved to set it in Thorin's. Bilbo pulled away.

"You shouldn't've run off like that," he admonished, although his tone held no censure, "This is a big camp...you could've gotten lost." Bilbo tried to keep his focus on the girl, but he couldn't help letting his eyes drift to the bruised face of the dwarf lying silent on the bed. "I want you to see the healers..."

Edda laid herself gently across Thorin's chest, her face nuzzling the furs that covered him. Thick fingers brushed through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

"I'm better, Bilbo," she assured, "I don't need...*cough*...to...*cough cough*...see anyone..." the rest of her words were swallowed by thick, rattling coughs. It sounded as if chunks of her lungs were banging about in her chest. She curled around herself as Thorin rubbed circles on her back until the coughing subsided. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Edda, please, go with Bilbo. We only want you well again, as you were in Laketown. Please...do this for me." Thorin whispered, his voice rough from lack of use, his breath playing amongst the short hairs on her head. The girl pulled herself, slowly, upright and nodded. In the uncomfortable silence she studied the faces of her beloved dwarf and hobbit. There was something wrong. Very, very wrong...and it scared her...

"Bilbo, why are you not happy to see Thorin?" She asked, her voice small and wary in the hobbit's ears. Her eyes like twin full moons in her thin face.

"Edda...I need you to..." Bilbo felt something like panic beginning to roil deep in his stomach, not unlike that day on the gate. He didn't want to explain...couldn't explain...not to her...not there...

"Bilbo..." he could hear her voice thicken with tears that threatened.

no no NO!!!

"Edda, now, I just need you to..."

"It's your Thorin, Bilbo, why aren't you..."

"EDDA, PLEASE!" He scolded, tight and sharp, and instantly he hated himself. He watched as her face crumpled and fat tears rolled over her scarred cheeks. He reached a bloodless hand to touch her, but found he could not. It fell, useless to his side. "I...I'm so sorry, sweet pea...I..." He watched Edda's attempt to disappear herself in Thorin's side. So, he had lost this one as well. He turned, ready to walk away...from them...

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered. Bilbo spun on his heel.

"What, Thorin? What more can you..."

"Forever." When the word reached Bilbo's ears it tore its way to his heart and slit it wide open.

Tears came, stinging his eyes, his mind a cloud of pain and regret and a dying flicker of hope. He stood there, staring at the one he loved, wanting to go to him, needing to run from him...

There was a rustle of tent flap and the wizard appeared. 

"I knew I would find you here, my intrepid hobbit!"

Bilbo could do nothing but stare at the wizard with wet eyes and silently bless his impeccable timing.

"I take it your trip was successful and a difference was indeed made." Grey, bushy eyebrows rose over concerned eyes.

"Yes it was, actually. I found her...Gandalf, this is our Edda..." he held out his arm towards the girl who lay curled into Thorin's side, her sobs now merely sniffles with the occasional cough. 

"So, this is the young lady I've heard so much about." Gandalf laid a hand in the middle of Edda's back. He closed his eyes and continued to talk, "Thorin told me he and Bilbo had to leave a beauty behind when they left Laketown, but he was certain Bilbo would find her..." He could sense that infection still lay in her lungs. She needed a healer's touch immediately. "Now," he said, the pitch of his voice lowering, "sit up for me...that's a good girl...ahhh...there you are." He smiled at her, his face that of a kindly grandfather and she smiled back, shyly. He pulled a handkerchief from within his voluminous sleeve and put it in her hands. "My name is Gandalf and I am delighted to meet you."

"Hello," Edda returned, dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose.

"What a very pretty girl you are. Thorin always speaks true. Are you hungry? I know a tent where delicious sweet treats can be found. Would you like some? And perhaps some hot potatoes with warm bread and butter?" As the wizard spoke, the girl's eyes left her hands and focused on him, nodding eagerly as he began to describe food. When he held out a hand to her, she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. 

"With your leave, my friends, I'll be taking your lady for some much needed care."

Thorin nodded and Bilbo thanked Gandalf. The wizard laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and leaned in, close to his ear.

"Do what you must, but...please...for the sake of mercy...listen to him." Gandalf patted the small shoulder and ushered the girl out of the tent, but not before she threw her arms around Bilbo.

"Oh, Bilbo, I love you! Thank you for coming for me. I knew you wouldn't forget me."

Bilbo squeezed her tightly as he fought a fresh onslaught of tears, "I could never forget you, Edda Strom. Never. Now, sweet pea," He pulled away, patting her arm, "be a good girl for Thorin..."

"I'll see you soon," she cut him off as she bent down and kissed his mouth. He couldn't help pressing up against her, warm and soft.

And she was gone.

Without seeing, without hearing, Bilbo stood motionless. He had to say what he needed to say and leave. He couldn't bear to say good bye to that girl again. What a pathetic little coward he had become.

"Bilbo...love..." that rough voice was calling him, low and tender. He gestured for silence as his body began to be racked by deep, painful sobs.

"I'm sorry. Bilbo, please...Ghivashel..."

Bilbo whirled, incensed at Thorin's gall.

"NO! No you don't!" he yelled through the tears. He could barely keep his words from turning into a scream, "You do NOT get to speak right now! And you do NOT have the right to call me...to use that...word! No. Not after what you did...what I had to do!" He squeezed his eyes closed, the pain in his body growing with every harsh breath that rocked his frame.

"Bilbo..."

"Do you remember telling me to leave? Do you? You wanted me gone...out of your sight...so you could forget that I existed. This is right, isn't it? That's what you said, or did I mis-hear?" 

"I remember," Thorin mumbled through bloodless lips.

"Good, I'm glad the entire thing wasn't some pathetic figment of my deluded imagination. Do you also remember once, back," Bilbo smiled, small and sad, "back when you loved me..."

"I do still love you, Bilbo!" Thorin grunted out his pain as he struggled to sit up.

Bilbo closed his eyes, his lashes sending the tears that had collected on his lower lids cascading down his cheeks. He shook his head and wagged his finger. "You told me that I had nothing to fear. That you would never hurt me. But, that day...at the gate..."

"Bilbo...please..."

"AT THE GATE!" The weary hobbit shouted, the strength of his own anger surprising him. He tried to dig in deep to regain control over his emotions. "You said..." his breathing began to shudder deep in his chest, "you warned me that if you laid your hands on me, you would kill me. Thorin...please tell me you remember that."

Thorin nodded. "Yes" There was regret in that word and tears in his eyes.

"Thank you..." Bilbo took a deep, calming breath and took a good look at the broken dwarf; the familiar set of that granite jaw, the noble line of Durin nose, those wickedly blue eyes welling with tears and he was filled with a near overwhelming desire to reach out...to touch...to hold. 

"Bilbo...can you ever forgive me?" Thorin's eyes were locked on the hobbit's as his fingers reached out, brushing against Bilbo's hand. Instinct caused that hand to accept its gift, fingers entwining, palms pressing. Bilbo watched this happen as if his hand were not his own. He did not let go.

"You were supposed to protect me, Thorin. You were supposed to love me."

"I do..." Thorin affirmed but Bilbo ignored him.

"That's the only thing I asked of you in Laketown." the hobbit's voice squeaked as he grew more irritated than sad and he pulled his hand out of Thorin's. "I didn't want promises you weren't equipped to give, not with what slept in the mountain. I just wanted to know that what we were sharing, you and I...what lay between us...was real. And I did what I did because I thought it was the only way we were going to survive. You would've had us all starving before giving Bard a single coin of your precious treasure. I was trying to save us, Thorin, ALL OF US! But then there we were and before everyone...men and elves...the _company_...you... **you** threw me away for a ROCK!"

Bilbo stood staring down at Thorin, panting hard, his hands clenched tight. And he watched that beautiful, damaged face illustrate the full dawning of these unforgivable sins. Tears spilled over from twin blue pools and down ripped flesh. Thorin hid his shame behind his hands and a howl of unrestrained pain and fury was torn from his soul. Bilbo's heart tripped in his chest at the sound and every ounce of anger drained out through the bottom of his feet. He was empty and cold and so incredibly tired. Wrapping his arms around himself, shivering, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thorin..." a hobbit's small hand was laid softly on the dwarf's fur covered chest, "I..."

"I wanted to give you everything and all I could do was fail you." Thorin's words stumbled out from between trembling lips, cracked and broken. "You were my dream, Bilbo."

Bilbo's breath stuttered in his chest and he gulped for air.

"Ohhh..." Bilbo took a hold of Thorin's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Tears poured down the battered face and the hobbit's heart twisted in his chest as frightened eyes looked up at him. Bilbo smiled sadly. "You were my dream, too." he whispered, cupping the dwarf's wet cheek with a gentle hand. Thorin turned into it, nuzzling the palm before pressing a kiss to it. And Bilbo was suddenly above that wounded body, his mouth on Thorin's and he was kissing him as if it was the last thing he would do in this life. Hands were holding his face and a tongue was pressing in and he welcomed it eagerly. Finding himself astride Thorin, their mouths engaged in their familiar dance, Bilbo pulled away, breathless. 

"Look at you. They're saying you almost died, but no...not you...nothing could take you." Bilbo laid gentle fingers on a whiskered cheek and let them ghost down to Thorin's lips. He pushed at the upper lip to reveal a gap where two teeth had been lost to an orc's shield. "Oh dear," he whimpered in sympathy. And he continued on, over chin and down throat to the thick hairs of the broad chest and he pulled back the blanket of furs to see the extent of the damage to the dwarf's body; more deep, purple bruising, lacerations, and a thick white bandage wrapped about Thorin's upper abdomen. "You're broken," he said as he traced the runes inked over a pounding heart. 

"Make me whole again." Thorin reached for Bilbo's other hand, entwining their fingers, before he pulled it to his lips for a kiss.

"I don't know how." Bilbo could feel the scratch of beard on his fingers.

"Stay with me." a finger disappeared between weathered lips, the velvet tongue curling about it. Bilbo could feel his resolve melting away, but no...NO! He pulled his hand away and held it, fisted, tight against his chest.

"I'm going to return to the Shire." He winced at the lack of conviction in his own words. Why couldn't this be easier? Why couldn't this have played out as he'd rehearsed it on the journey back.

("Why couldn't Thorin have died?")

...said an ugly little voice in Bilbo's mind that sounded much too much like his own. Horrified, Bilbo sucked in a stuttering breath that burned his throat, choked closed by those hateful words. Pain ripped through his body and he curled down, over his shrieking heart. Fat, hot tears rolled down his face and he sobbed, _I'm sorry_ burbling freely from his lips.

Thorin watched, unable to move, unable to fix every wrong he had ever done. He had caused his one truest love so much pain. And he could do nothing to comfort him. Perhaps he should let him go...go home to his hearth and his garden. He should...

"Please...Bilbo...love...don't...please don't...you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing." He reached for Bilbo, his hands laying on lean, muscled thighs and he rubbed them softly, so happy to feel that warmth under his hands again. Oh how differently this all could've gone. If only he had been stronger. If only.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Bilbo laid his hands on top of Thorin's, a tiny smile breaking through the hiccuping remainders of his weeping "Of course I forgive you, you lummox."

Thorin couldn't help the grin that spread from ear to ear. "Lummox?" 

Bilbo nodded, sending dirty curls flopping, "Yes, you are a lummox. I never knew I could love a lummox as much as I love you." He raised his red, swollen eyes to meet Thorin's. "And I do love you, Thorin Oakenshield, against all good reason."

"Good reason be damned." Thorin squeezed those lovely thighs.

A snort of a laugh erupted from the hobbit, "May it be damned, indeed."

"Stay."

"Thorin...we destroyed Laketown."

"The dragon did that..."

"But we..."

"Then help me rebuild it." Thorin slid his feet up and he pressed Bilbo to lean back against his thighs. Bilbo sat, quiet, the dwarf's body underneath him as solid as he remembered. 

"The mountain," Bilbo finally spoke. "What happened in there...with you...I can't watch that happen again." He gripped Thorin's hands, and, in turn, brought them to his mouth for the softest presses of his lips.

"I will never again be claimed by mere metal. I would fall on my sword before ever letting that foul presence in my mind again."

"Don't say that! I would knock you out cold and steal you away from here before ever letting that happen."

"And where would you take me? The Shire?"

"Perhaps. That is far enough away." A wicked gleam appeared in Bilbo's eye. "Although, I was rather taken with Rivendell..."

"Bite your tongue, Master Baggins."

"I'd rather bite yours." Bilbo's cheeks tingled when he saw the heat rise in Thorin's eyes, and felt the first, reawakened stirrings of his own need. Bilbo knew what his only decision could be.

"Thorin...I'm scared."

"So am I, Ghivashel." 

"Then we are perfectly matched, my brave Khâzad."

The sound of a kuzduhl word on Bilbo's tongue came as a surprise to Thorin and he thought the sound to be more lyrical than any song he had ever heard. "Indeed we are, my mighty hobbit."

Bilbo blushed bright scarlet. "Don't mock me."

"Never, love, I would never...if I mock then fetch me my sword!"

Bilbo laughed, waving his hands, "Stop! Enough with the melodramatic gestures. Enough..."

"Bilbo Baggins, will you stay with me?"

Bilbo paused, the smile fading away. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, I will stay with you."

Tension bled out of Thorin and he relaxed back into his pillows.

"Come here," he whispered.

 

 

++++++++

The butterflies in Edda's stomach were coming back. 

For the hour she spent in the company of the elven healers and at the table of the magnificent King Thranduil, Edda Strom had almost forgotten the uncomfortable situation she left behind in the tent. The discord she witnessed between her beloved Thorin and dearest Bilbo was awful. That was not how it was supposed to be! They had survived this terrible time; the fire of the dragon and the horror of war...with their love keeping them strong and lighting their way. That was how it was supposed to be, just like in her story books, but Bilbo had turned away from Thorin, had refused to acknowledge he was even there. And it frightened her something awful. Something, written in the drawn lines of Bilbo's face, told her that he was going to leave Thorin. Leave and go back to his lovely home in the west, the land of the little apple-cheeked, doll people. And she would be left to watch her beautiful Thorin. Watch his heart break. 

No.

That's not how this was supposed to go.

She had wanted to ask the kind old man if everything was going to be ok, but she knew he would say "yes", and deep down she really didn't want to hear a lie, even if it was meant in kindness. 

Gandalf had lead her to a lovely tent that smelled a lot like the orphans' shelter Bilbo had found her in. It smelled clean; of herbs and oils, and as soon as she stepped across the threshold, the painful lump in her stomach began to ease. The elven healer was as beautiful and ageless as any of his race, and looked upon the worried girl with smiling eyes as warm as a summer day. He gave her an elixir to rid her lungs of the infection and still her cough. On her burn he applied a thick salve that smelled of lavender. And when he proclaimed her on the path to wellness, Edda realized she felt much improved, in body as well as spirit. Almost hopeful. Her stomach rumbled. Gandalf suggested that some dinner was in order and Edda agreed enthusiastically. 

Their next destination was a large tent of green and wood, lit by elegant lamps, and within was an elf of such nobility that Edda instinctively bowed her head and she forgot all about how this regal being was much hated by her beloved dwarf. He was introduced to her as Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, and the girl curtsied, only meeting the elf's eyes when he spoke her name with his gracious tone. He personally guided her to a table covered in all manner of delicious things; honey-crusted ham and smoked turkey, red roast beef, a cranberry relish, hot sweet potatoes, and spiced apples. There were loaves and rolls, brown and white, cakes, and tarts. And, in the pleasant company of the king, Edda filled her empty stomach and listened as Thranduil described his forest home. Oh, how she would love to see the realm of the wood elves! He promised that she would always be welcome. She was thrilled by this! Perhaps one day Thorin would take her to visit the elves. 

Thorin! 

She had nearly forgotten...how long had she been away? Would Thorin and Bilbo have made peace...perhaps it was merely a misunderstanding? What possibly could've happened between them since she saw them off that morning in Laketown? What if she returns and Bilbo is gone? Her full stomach did a little flip flop and she lowered her fork.

"Are you unwell?" Thranduil asked

Edda shook her head. "No, my lord, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Do you think I might take some of this back for Bilbo? I know he has barely eaten anything for these past few days. And for Thorin?"

"For that masterfully resourceful hobbit? Of course." And with a gesture, Thranduil called forth an attendant who filled a basket to overflowing. He personally presented her with a bottle of fine Dorwinion from his own cellars.

"We shall raise a glass in your name," Edda held the bottle close to her and bowed deeply. Thranduil bit back a chuckle. "I would be most honored, my lady." He kissed the girl on her forehead in farewell and Gandalf led her away, back to Thorin's tent.

The walk back was silent. Edda could not think of anything but what lay ahead and she grew more anxious with every step. When they got near the tent Gandalf laid his hand upon her shoulder. The gentle pressure did much to calm her and she smiled up at him. "Everything will be as it should be." he said. She nodded, "I know."

When they reached the tent, Gandalf raised his hand to pull back the flap but Edda was quick to still his hand. 

"Wait..." she placed her ear close and listened.

"What do you hear, dear girl?" Gandalf asked.

Edda shook her head, tears quickly collecting with the fear that grew within her "Nothing...I don't hear either of them."

The wizard sighed, "Well...let us go in and see."

Edda reached out and pushed the tent opening to the side. She ducked in but kept her eyes on the floor, afraid to know the truth...

"Edda, I'm so glad you're back." 

The girl's head flew up at the sound of Bilbo's voice. He sat in a chair at Thorin's bedside, a cup of tea in his hand. She hurried across the tent to him, the bottle of wine still clutched tight to her chest. She was relieved to find that, although exhausted, he looked happy. 

"You're still here!" she blurted out. The sound of her voice caused Thorin to stir in his sleep. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh...I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm just so happy you're still here."

Bilbo put down his teacup and stood, took the bottle from her, and wrapped his arms around her. Edda hugged him tightly and pressed kisses into his curls.

"I'm so sorry if I caused you worry...so, so sorry sweet pea."

Edda squeezed him, "It's nothing...you're here and that's all that matters. You're here to stay...you are staying, aren't you?" she asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Yes...I'm staying." He pulled back and looked up into her happy face, "Of course I'm staying. I need to see both you and Thorin well again...how are you feeling? You look much repaired." 

"So much better. The elves were all positively the loveliest," Edda whispered cautiously as she watched Thorin. 

"Don't worry too much about him hearing you. He was given something to keep the pain away so he could sleep. He should be pretty well out by now" 

"Oh," Edda nodded. She walked to Thorin's bedside. She'd never seen him asleep before, and she wondered at how much younger he looked, despite the bruising and neat stitches holding his torn flesh together. She bent over him and kissed his cheek. As she straightened, she would've sworn she saw a faint smile grace his lips. Turning, she found Bilbo unloading the basket Gandalf had carried back from Thranduil's onto a small table.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Edda scampered to Bilbo's side.

"Yes it is and I am famished." He helped himself to some of the ham and a bit of the relish, more of the sweet potato and a lot of the bread and butter. It was decided that they'd save the wine until Thorin could share in it as well. Between mouthfuls of glorious food, Bilbo asked about Edda's prognosis of which he was assured by both girl and wizard that she would heal completely in the lungs in no time, but the burn would need to be tended to until new skin had formed. Edda also told him all about meeting Thranduil and his gracious offer of a visit. Bilbo couldn't help but to snicker at the idea. The girl leaned back in her chair and watched Bilbo eat, her happiness eclipsing that which she had felt during their time in Laketown. Because now she knew it was to be like this always; the three of them, together. 

As Bilbo wiped the last cranberry off his plate with his last bit of bread, an elf quietly entered the tent. He informed them that baths had been arranged for the _periannath_ and the young _firieth_. Edda sat up, confused by the elf's strange words, until Bilbo stood and held out a hand to her, "That means us, sweet pea."

"And this is where I take my leave for the evening," Gandalf announced. He cast a glance towards the sleeping dwarf, "I am glad that all is well, for now."

"For now?" Bilbo asked, his full stomach making him feel terribly optimistic that things were going to go well for some time.

"His healing will not be just of the body. He will require your patience and your understanding."

"Of course. I love him. I will be here for him, in everything."

"Good. And you, my lady," Gandalf bowed low to Edda, "meeting you was a pleasure. I look forward to next time." Edda curtsied awkwardly, but the twinkle in Gandalf's eyes inspired her to throw her arms around the wizard. 

"Have you ever raised a child?" Gandalf asked, before placing a kiss on the top of Edda's head.

"Huh? Uh...no, of course not." Bilbo shook his head. The wizard threw the end of his scarf over his shoulder and gave the hobbit a somewhat cheeky grin. "Just remember...patience." And he was away.

++++++++

If it hadn't been for an ebullient 13 year old human girl in the tub next to his, Bilbo was certain he would've fallen fast asleep, only to slip under the warm water and drown, a ridiculous end for one who had managed to chat with a dragon and come out relatively unscathed. Luckily for him, Thranduil had not said no when Edda chose to enjoy more dessert than dinner and now the girl was having a wonderful time, splashing water about and asking Bilbo questions about the mountain.

_What is it like? Is it dark? Are there skeletons? Is there endless treasure like everyone says?_  


Bilbo answered as best he could without going into too much detail. His personal feelings about his time in Erebor were still dark and raw and he didn't want them to color Edda's experience. That mountain was to be her new home. His as well, for that matter, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but he knew he wasn't ready to leave Thorin. No. If staying with him meant going back in that dusty cave, then so be it. He would do what he could to help make it magnificent again. And he would stand beside its king through it all.

By the time they returned to the tent, it was obvious that sleep was knocking on the door, ready to claim the girl. Where the food laden table had stood was a bed clothed in white sheets and a coverlet of down. Silk nightdresses were laid out and in no time Edda was tucked in, the sheets pulled up to her nose, a freshly applied layer of salve on her burn. Before Bilbo joined her he went to Thorin's side. He tugged on the blankets and laid his palm on the dwarf's forehead. Dark lashess fluttered and blue peaked out from lids heavy with sleep. 

"Bilbo" Thorin whispered with a heavy tongue, smiling. 

"Shhh...go back to sleep."

"Sleep with me."

"No," Bilbo brushed stray hairs off Thorin's face, "your wounds are still tender."

"Stay."

"I'll be right here, all night, with Edda."

"Edda's here?"

"Yes, we're both here. Now," Bilbo bent over and kissed Thorin on the lips, "go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." And Bilbo watched his love's body return to its slumber. Now it was his turn. He turned the lamplight low and slipped into the bed next to Edda. The sheets must've been imbued with elven magic for never had he felt this perfect blend of warmth and weight. And before he could put together another complete thought he was asleep.

++++++++

After only three days, Bilbo realized they had settled into a lovely routine...an odd sort of normalcy what with the occasional popping in and out of elven healers, a wizard, members of the company (in various states of recuperation), and a king or two. This particular day was especially lovely. The sky was a brilliant winter blue with not a cloud in sight and the sun was as warm a ball in the sky as one could hope for. He was humming an old tune from his childhood, one the Old Took always sang at summer parties, as he put the kettle on. Beneath his song, he listened to his loves chatting happily. Edda and Thorin sat at the small table, awaiting their tea, discussing the virtues of berry scones over currant. Earlier that day the healer had proclaimed it was time for the dwarf to get out of bed; test the strength of his legs, get his blood circulating, and work some air into his lungs. After tea they had planned a short walk about. And Thorin was more than ready to get out of the tent.

"Berry scones are far better than currant ones!" Edda proclaimed as she grabbed a scone laden with plump elderberries. "Here, eat this." She handed Thorin half.

"I happen to like currants, they're sweeter than the berries." Thorin said, taking the offered bit of scone.

"That's true, but berries pop juice when you bite them. Baker always gave me a hot one for nothing whenever I went to fetch the Master's rolls." Edda took a bite and chewed happily, a mess of berries and bread in her mouth.

"I have to agree with Edda," Bilbo interjected, pouring hot water over the tea leaves. "Mum would send me out early on summer mornings with a pail and instructions to not eat half of what I picked." He laughed at the memory. "It wasn't easy, I have to admit, but she baked them into the most wonderful things."

"That must've been something to see..a wee Bilbo lad doing his mum's errands," Thorin teased.

"Perhaps you caught a glimpse of me on one of your many trips through the Shire."

The idea sunk deep in Thorin's mind; a tiny hobbit, a too big pail in his hand, fingers and mouth black with berry juice. And It wouldn't have been too terribly long ago. Was there ever a moment when he did lay eyes on his future lover, then only a child and completely unaware of anything more pressing than sun-warmed berries and the delicious aromas of his mother's kitchen? The tender longing in his heart put a blush on his cheeks.

"Perhaps I did." His eyes found Bilbo's. Quickly, the hobbit looked away, his own cheeks bright scarlet.

"Did she make pies?" Edda asked, breaking the heated tension.

"Did she ever!" Bilbo replied, a bit too enthusiastically and grateful for the distraction, "There was quite a rivalry between her and my aunt Rosa, but really there was no comparison." He set the lid on the tea pot and carried it carefully to the table.

"I think I would've loved your mum, Bilbo."

Bilbo's heart twinged and he pressed a kiss to the top of Edda's head, "She would've loved you too, sweet pea. Now...shall I be mother?"

With permission happily given, Bilbo poured the tea, amused that this most hobbity of rituals was taking place in such unlikely circumstances. He tutted as he watched Edda stick her berry-purple tongue out at Thorin.

"Teaching her bad habits, I see." Bilbo whispered as he poured Thorin's tea.

"Any and all that will stick," Thorin winked at the girl.

Bilbo laughed "I suppose that is no less than is to be expected." 

Thorin took a bite of berry scone. It was every bit as good as the girl and hobbit declared. "I do have to concede to you, my lady; berry scones are delicious. Unfortunately they don't travel well. Cram with currants is what I lived on for the many years I spent on the road." 

Bilbo looked at Thorin over the edge of his cup. How many years did the dwarf spend on the road, with no one place to call home? But that time of his life was over for good. Now he had found his true home and Bilbo would make sure that it was worthy of its king.

"Even if they're elven berries?" Edda asked cautiously.

Thorin curled his lip in distaste, "Yes...I suppose so, but the less said about that the better." and he popped a fat berry in his mouth.

"Thorin, love, I think perhaps this is the right time." Bilbo said quietly.

"Aye, I believe it is." Thorin brushed the crumbs from his beard and took a sip of his tea. 

"The time for what?" Edda asked, curious and just a touch worried.

Thorin set his cup down, "There's something I want to discuss with you." His tone was nothing out of the ordinary; deep, rich, and kind, but Edda could see nervousness in his eyes and his hands as he drummed his fingers on the side of his cup. "I've been considering this for some time and I've already discussed it with Bilbo."

Edda saw Bilbo nod and smile at Thorin in encouragement. The butterflies that lived in her stomach began to come alive. "What is it?" she asked, anxiously.

"It was always my intention, ever since that first night in Laketown, to take you away from that place.

"Yes! You said I could be a companion to Bilbo and live with you in the mountain!" she practically bounced where she sat in her excitement. She wanted both of them to see how very badly she wanted to stay with them. 

"I know I did...but things have changed since then."

Edda's heart sank down to her stomach and she lost her bounce, "What? No they haven't..." She looked frantically from Thorin to Bilbo and back.

"Thorin, please, just tell her." Bilbo gently scolded.

Thorin looked at Edda, a bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry, love, but it's not everyday I ask someone to be my _Thorinul_."

"What is that?" Edda had never heard the word before.

"I want to offer you my name...as my daughter."

Edda sat in a state of shock, uncertain she hadn't heard any of that correctly. Daughter? Certainly that wasn't possible. He was a dwarf...and a king! And she was merely a mortal girl with no family. An orphan left with a name and nothing else. She could do nothing but shake her head, muttering "How?".

Thorin reached over and took her hand, "I am the direct descendent of Durin the Deathless and holder of the...the Arkenstone. I am King Under the Mountain. I only need invoke my priviledge by right of rule and you will be my daughter, my _Thorinul_ , in every way but blood."

There had been so many nights she'd lain awake, in her tiny attic room, looking up at the stars and wishing that someday her mum and da would return and take her away from the master's house. Take her home. Home. With a family. A real life family. Edda looked from Thorin to Bilbo and back. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Thorin stood, carefully, and taking Edda's hand, pulled her out of her chair and to her feet. He kissed her hand before taking her head in his hands and pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Be my daughter and I will love and protect you for all the days of my life."

Edda was crying now. Crying and nodding and saying "yes, yes YES! I will be your girl. I will always be your girl."

Thorin kissed her mouth and held her, feeling that something truly had changed in this moment. Pulling back, he brushed her bangs off her forehead and looked at her face; tear-streaked and burn-scarred. "You are my girl."

"You are my papa," Edda brushed her fingers over his beard, knocking a last stubborn crumb away. Suddenly she looked over at Bilbo, who sat quietly, watching as he dabbed away tears as they fell. "And Bilbo...you will be my da as well."

"What? No...I mean, that's not certain." Bilbo felt absolutely stricken by Edda's implication...to truly be her dad, wouldn't that mean that he and Thorin would have to be...

"Why not? You are staying here, with us. You're not leaving. We can be a family."

"I'm afraid I asked an ill-timed question that never got an answer." Thorin said, sadly, remembering that awful moment when the sickness infected his love for Bilbo and everything went wrong. 

"No, I never gave you an answer and I'm very glad of it." Bilbo got out of his chair and walked to Thorin's side, laying his hand on the dwarf's arm. "It wouldn't have been the answer I wanted to give."

Thorin smiled sadly and looked at his feet. "You would've said no."

Bilbo nodded, "I would've said no."

"And if I were to ask it again?" Thorin asked, the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. The last bit of the wall Bilbo had guarded his heart behind fell away and he bit his lip as he smiled.

"There is only one way to find out."

Thorin looked at Bilbo and was gifted that steadfast, resolute gaze that always gave him strength. Using a chair back, and ignoring Bilbo's protests ("Don't...what are you doing? Thorin...") he kneeled down on one knee and took the hobbit's small hand in his. He pressed a kiss into the palm.

"Bilbo Baggins, I release you from your contract as burglar to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo chuckled awkwardly, "Umm...o.k., thank you?" Blue eyes looked up and what Bilbo saw in them took his breath away.

"I offer you, in exchange of one-fourteenth of the treasure, my heart and my kingdom. All that is mine is yours."

"Thorin..."

"Stand by my side, _ghivashel_. Be the light Erebor needs to grow again. Be the light I need to be whole again." 

Before a word could come out of his mouth, Bilbo was taken by a huge, hiccup-y sob.

"I don't need a kingdom," he finally managed to eke out, "I just need you. I only want you." And he pulled Thorin to his feet and was engulfed in those thick, strong arms. 

"Will you marry me?" Thorin whispered in his ear.

"Yes...yes I will." Bilbo answered.

A squeal tore out of Edda.

++++++++

A fortnight they spent in that tent in the shadow of the mountain. A fortnight of healing and care. A fortnight of plans for the future.

When the day came to return to the mountain, Bilbo helped dress Thorin in a way that befitted a returning king, victorious in battle and ready to claim what is his. Edda brushed her fingers through his hair, until it lay full and shining down his back, his braids neat and beaded. When she was done, she couldn't help but to run her fingers over the short braid she now wore behind her right ear, tied off with nothing but a piece of twine. It was temporary, she had been told, as was the twine on the braid Bilbo wore. 

Bilbo slid Orcrist, clean and shining, into its sheath, and lifted the belt over Thorin's head, adjusting it until the sword sat snug against the dwarf's back. "There you are, right where you belong," he said, under his breath. Thorin turned to face his hobbit. He bent down and placed a most definitive *smack* on Bilbo's lips. "You are right where you belong," he brushed Bilbo's smooth cheek with his thumb and smiled lovingly. Bilbo turned his head to kiss Thorin's hand, but a rustle at the tent flap announced someone had entered.

"Thorin...it's time...the company is getting restless." Dwalin stood with arms folded, awaiting his King. 

"They are anxious to be done with elvish hospitality?" Thorin asked, a cheeky smile countering Bilbo's exasperated sigh.

"Aye...that could be part of it." Dwalin nodded, watching Edda, who was not entirely certain of the large, gruff dwarf and, in turn, watched him warily.

"Well then, are we ready, my loves?" Thorin asked, his voice betraying his own restlessness and need to be back on Dwarven turf.

"Yes," Bilbo answered, not entirely thrilled about leaving the warm, clean, and cozy of the Elven tent for the cold, dusty, and cavernous of the mountain, but willing to go all the same.

"Yes papa," Edda answered excitedly, "I'm ready to go home."

Thorin laughed out loud. "Home," he breathed the word out. He offered Bilbo his arm, "Let us go home." 

Bilbo wrapped his hand under and around Thorin's arm. Instantly the anxiety that had been resting like a rock in his belly lightened. He watched as Edda put her hand in Thorin's. He took a deep breath.

"We're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> It's DONE!! My very first, multi-chapter, updated on an actual schedule fic! I still have to laugh when I remember when it was just supposed to be a stand-alone to get some of my Bagginshield feelings out of my system WOAH! Look how well THAT turned out. I want to thank everyone who has read and encouraged and made this a really great experience for me.
> 
> As this story has been growing, my headcanon for this verse has exploded and I will be revisiting the King and his consort; they've a kingdom to rebuild and a teenaged girl to raise, but I need to take a little break and explore some other ideas that have been rattling around in my head.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://bofursunboundbraids.tumblr.com)!


End file.
